The citological diagnosis of malignant lymphoma can be extremely difficult because the cytological features of the malignant cells in small cell and mixed small and large cell lymphomas may be indistinguishable from those of reactive lymphoid cells. We are studying the usefulness of the avidin biotin immunoperoxidase technique and a battery of antibodies to T and B cell markers to the diagnosis of lymphoma in cytological specimens.